


Nothing Will Tear Us Apart

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Crime, Drama, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mad man is out there, its up to the guys to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken months and months to write, thank you to my friend and beta for sticking by me and helping me all the way. Could not have done it without you ds_Tiff

It was one of those perfect days in Chicago. The temperature was just right and the faint breeze made it even better.

Ray Vecchio decided that it would be an ideal day to have a barbecue. So while Ben was in the kitchen with Ma Vecchio, Maria and Frannie preparing the food, Ray Vecchio, Ray Kowalski and Tony were preparing the barbecue. They dusted it off and made sure that it was in perfect condition for them to use.

Ray Kowalski looked at the barbecue and said, “Jeez Ray, when was the last time you used this thing?”

Peering over his shoulder to see what the blonde was looking at, Ray replied, “Last time we had good weather. So a long time ago.”

Snickering Ray came back with, “Ya, I can see that. OK, why don’t I clean it while you go get the propane thing to light it? Tony could you set up the tables, please?”

Tony laughed at Ray saying please. Ray saw this and laughed back saying, “What can I say? The Mountie rubs off on ya!”

Placing his hands over his ears in mock teasing Ray Vecchio said, “Stop! Too much information.” He ran off to find the propane tank to light the barbecue, while Ray Kowalski continued to clean it, still laughing.

Ben looked out the window at the scene and he had to smile at the banter between the tow Rays. He was so glad that his best friend and brother got on with his partner. If they hadn’t he didn’t know what he would do.

His attention was taken by the kids. Little Rosa said, “Uncle Ben, look, did we chop the vegetables OK for you?”

They had them all lined up perfectly and carefully. Fraser smiled proudly. “You did a wonderful job,” he said. “Could you please bring them out to the table and cover them?”

Excited by the praise they did just that, feeling ten foot tall at being allowed to help the big people.

Ray Vecchio flipped another burger and gazed at his family, a family he didn’t think he would ever see again. He watched the other Ray laughing with his mother while pushing three of the children on the swings. Glancing over in another direction he saw Benny in the sandpit with the younger kids building little mounds and making the kids laugh when he flattened them. They started copying him and clapping when he laughed with them. 

Ray’s sisters and brother in law were by the table chatting and laughing. Dishing up the burgers Ray smiled at how much he loved his family and friends, but he felt the quiet weekend was going to be broken by a storm. The cop in him never rested and the uneasy feeling inside made him shudder. Pushing his feelings down for now, he joined the rest of the family to have fun while he could.

Afterwards, as they all lay sprawled out and stuffed to the gills, they all agreed that the barbecue had been a huge success and that Ray was a master cook on the grill. Of course Ma Vecchio took tons of photographs, some posed and some candid; the candid ones were always her favourite.  
Little did they know that Ray still had the uneasy feeling that something was going to happen was.


	2. Chapter 2

The quiet and fun of the weekend barbecue was a distant memory. Phones were ringing and Detectives were buzzing about the bullpen at the Twenty Seventh District police station. 

The phone on Ray’s desk rang. He picked it up and Ray answered with, “Detective Kowalski speaking, how may I help you?” He shook his head as he spoke and laughed to himself; the Fraser politeness was really rubbing off.

A breathless voice replied. “There’s a body, I found a body. I think that he is dead.”

Getting out his note pad and pen Ray replied, “OK, try to stay calm. What’s your name and where is the body?”

The caller answered, “My name is Jenny. The body is in Grant Park by the south corner fountain. Please send someone, hurry!”

Ray reassured her as he sent a patrol car until he could make there along with the Medical Examiner. 

Hanging up he called out, “Ray, Ben! We have a possible homicide in Grant Park. Let’s get to it.”

They all got into the GTO and made their way to the park. Ray Vecchio asked, “Ray, will you be OK seeing a dead body? If not, Benny and I can look and you can interview the person who found the body.”

Shaking his head, Ray replied, “Thanks, but I’ll be fine. It’s only the bodies in the morgue that freak me out.”

Shuddering the other Detective responded, “I know what you mean. I don’t know how Benny does it.” He turned to the Mountie and asked, “How do you do it, Benny?”

Looking at his friends in the front seats of the car Ben replied, “It’s still a person you are looking at and they need our help, so I simply just do my best to fulfil that role.”

Scratching his jaw Ray Kowalski steered the car toward the park before speaking again. “I never thought about it like that, you are right Ben.”

Ray Vecchio laughed from the passenger seat. “That’s Benny, always making us think. It’s why I carry boxes of Aspirin for the headaches.”

They were pulling into the parking space before the Mountie could give his reply. “Ray, really?”

Luckily the patrol car had arrived and already cordoned off the area while another officer was comforting the young girl who had found the body.

Since Ray Kowalski had taken the call he went to deal with Jenny while Ray Vecchio and Ben went to examine the body.

Ray went over to where Jenny stood with the officer, who Ray knew. Ray said, “Hi Officer Charles,” and then he turned to the young lady. “Are you Jenny? I’m Detective Kowalski. First off are you OK? You need anything? Water, or something?” he asked.

Shaking her head her voice came out like a whisper because she was in shock. “No thank you Detective.” Her eyes were full of tears as she asked, “Is the poor man really dead?”

Looking over his shoulder Ray could tell that he was. He turned back to Jenny and nodded sadly. “Yes I am afraid so. Is it OK if I ask you some questions now?”

Jenny nodded. She was still holding onto Officer Charles’ arm. “Ya, that will be OK,” she said.

Opening his notebook to write Ray asked, “What brought you to the park this morning?”

Jenny took a breath in before answering. “I always come to the park in the mornings. Sometimes just to sit and read, other times like today for a run. I run the same circuit. It’s how I noticed something strange and I saw him just lying there. I watched for a moment to see if he was just sleeping, but when I didn’t see him breath I knew he was…you know. So that is when I called you.”

Finishing his notes Ray asked, “Did you see anything else? Anyone suspicious hanging around?”

Shaking her head Jenny replied, “No, the park on that side was pretty quiet, pretty much empty in fact. It was only me, the squirrels and that poor man. There were a few families in the play area on the other side of the park, thank god those kids didn’t see this; they don’t need that.”

Putting a hand on her shoulder Ray said, “You didn’t either Jenny, no one should have to see this. I think that will do for now, but if we need to contact you again for further questions would that be OK?”

Dabbing her eyes that were wet from tears Jenny gave a shaky smile before saying, “Of course Detective, anything to help.”

Handing her his card Ray said, “If you remember anything else in the meantime, or if you need anything, you can contact me, or my partners Detective Ray Vecchio, or Constable Benton Fraser. OK? Officer Charles will take you home.”

Fraser and Ray Vecchio crouched next to the body. Ray asked, “Well Benny, what do you think?”

Rubbing his eyebrow Ben spoke. “Dr Pearson, am I right in saying that those marking are ritualistic and that the murder was planned and that each mark was also planned?”

Nodding, Dr Pearson replied, “Yes you are right. These show that it was a form of torture and the marking with the playing card would suggest that there may be more to come.”

Ray took a breath in then blew it out before he spoke. “Great, just what I wanted to hear. So we may be looking at more bodies showing up?”

Standing now as Ray Kowalski joined them, Dr Pearson nodded. “I would think so judging by what I have seen.Now if you will excuse me I must get back to do the autopsy. I will know more then.”

All three stood in silence hoping that she was wrong, but in their guts they knew that more, possibly worse, was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray Vecchio rubbed his tired faced as Ray Kowalski set a mug of hot fresh coffee on front of him before sitting down himself. Fraser was tapping away on Frannie’s computer trying to find any information that may help their case.

Ray took the mug of coffee and sipped it. “Thanks it’s just what I needed. I don’t know how much more of this we can take? Three more bodies now, three and all with the same markings and calling card. Whoever is doing this is clever leaving no trace of DNA of any kind.”

Nodding and drinking his own coffee Ray replied, “I know. Welsh is looking for results as his boss is putting the pressure on. I’m surprised the damn media haven’t turned this into a media circus yet.”

Rubbing his hands over his head Ray Vecchio sighed. “Maybe putting out a report might help witnesses come forward and give us some leads that we can’t find?” He waved a hand over the case files. “I mean take a look at this, four bodies and nothing we can do to stop it. Ray, we have to do something drastic.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Ray Kowalski nodded. “I was afraid you were gonna say that,” he said.

Fraser came over shaking his head. “I am afraid I found nothing. It may be time to put it in the newspapers to see if any witnesses come forward.”

Looking at each other both Rays laughed before Ray Vecchio replied, “Benny, we were just thinking the same thing. Why don’t you call that reporter friend of yours and see if she will help?”

MacKenzie King sat in front of them in Integration Room One. She sat back and looked at Fraser. “So what do you guys want? You only contact me when you want something and, naïve me, I jump and do it. So what do you want?”

Fraser spoke. “I am truly sorry, Miss King, we should endeavour to keep in contact.”

Sitting up now Miss King spoke in a hurry. “No…no don’t want that. I was just joking.”

Ray Vecchio and Ray Kowalski laughed knowing that staying in contact with the Mountie was the last thing that she wanted, it was safer for her that way.

Waving her hand Miss King asked, “So what is it you need help with?”

Pushing a file towards her Ray Vecchio explained. “We have a very tricky case on our hands. Last thing we want to do is to send panic out there, but we need to print this to so that more witnesses might come forward and help stop this.”

Taking the file she opened it and started reading it. Her eyes grew wide as she took it all in. Then she closed the file. “You are telling me this has been going on and no one knows? How on earth did you keep this quiet?”

Shrugging his shoulders Ray Kowalski answered, “No idea. We need to try to catch them and we can if you help us, but don’t make this into a media circus, you hear me?”

Rolling her eyes Miss King sat back. “Ya...ya I know what I am doing guys. OK I will do it.” She stood up and left as they all let out a breath they didn’t know that they were holding. This was either help the case or make it worse, but they had to try something. 

Early the next morning Ray Vecchio slapped a few newspapers on the desk in front of Ray and Fraser saying, “I must admit I didn’t think that she would be able to write it without it sounding like people need to panic, but she did.”

Putting his glasses on, Ray Kowalski picked up the paper as did Fraser and they read it through before responding. Sitting back Ray took off his glasses and said, “Boy oh boy she did a really good job. This could work.”

Fraser agreed by saying, “I must agree. Miss King did an accurate job and worded it so it won’t cause panic.”

It wasn’t long before the phones started ringing from witnesses who’d seen suspicious activity around the park on the date and time in question.

While the bullpen at the 2-7 buzzed, a lone figure stood outside in the shadows watching the building, waiting for his next targets.

A smile crept over his face as he watched the two Detectives and the Mountie with his wolf leave the building to follow up on leads that had come from the morning paper and that damned article. 

Whispering from the shadows with a cocky smile he said, “Just wait, your turn will come and you will get to play my little game. Who will win and who will lose is up to you.” 

Laughing, he walked away in plain sight as the Detectives, the Mountie and his wolf drove past him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ray Kowalski woke without opening his eyes, fearing if he looked at the clock he would see that it was time to get up. 

Ray reached out and felt the other side of the bed was empty, so yes it was time to get up.

Finally opening his eyes Ray took a deep breath in and smelled the delicious smell of coffee and a fry up. Smiling, he hopped out of bed to greet Ben with a hug.

Ben stood in the kitchen already dressed for work cooking their breakfast. Sensing Ray behind him he turned to greet his partner. “Morning, Ray.”

Ray smiled and kissed Ben’s cheek. “Morning, Ben. You’re up early.”

Ben spoke as he turned back to dish up the breakfast. “We have an early start to try to stop the ‘Card Killer’ as they are calling this person before they strike again.”

Sipping his coffee Ray nodded. “Ya, they need to be stopped. I just don’t understand how they are getting away with it so far?”

They both sat at the table enjoying their breakfast unaware that they were been watched.

Getting dressed in his warmest clothes Ray was finally ready to leave for work with Ben. Just as they were leaving Ray’s phone rang. It was someone talking frantically asking Ray to meet them at a location as they had information on the Card Killer case. 

Ray grabbed his keys and he and Ben hurried, making their way to the place the person on the phone gave them.

The drive there seemed to take forever, every traffic light went against them. Cursing under his breath Ray let out a groan. “I hate these lights; I think that they hate me.”

Glancing at Ray, Ben rolled his eyes. “Ray, traffic lights cannot hate you as they are inanimate objects.”

Waving to the lights Ray frustratingly said, “Ya, well tell them that. They turn red every time I get to them.”

A smile curved at Ben’s lips as he peered out of the windshield. In a soft tone Ben addressed the traffic lights. “Traffic lights, could you please refrain from turning red when Ray approaches, as he feels that you do not like him. It is hurting his feelings. Thank you kindly.” 

Playfully slapping Ben’s arm Ray laughed, his bad mood forgotten. “Thank you Ben, you goofball. You think that will work?”

In his best deadpan voice Ben replied, “Well as you know, Ray, a Mountie will hunt you to the ends of the earth, so I think they will unless they want me to come after them.”

Ray laughed. He loved this side of Ben, not many got to see it; he was so happy that he did.

The area the person on the phone asked them to meet was by the docks in among a bunch of large warehouses that had stores for selling their stuff in front. Finding the caller was going to be hard in the mix of buildings. 

Ben asked as he looked around, “Do you want me to call an alert for back up? I don’t like the look of this.”

Driving slowly Ray swallowed; he had the same feeling. “That sounds like a good idea, radio it in.”

Picking up the receiver Ben tried to call, but nothing worked; the radio was dead.

Frowning Ray hit the steering wheel. “How can it be dead? I had it checked last night and it worked.”

Handing over his phone Ray said, “Try the cell.”

The same thing happened with the cellphone. Ben was now worried. “I’m sorry Ray, its dead.”

Ray was about to turn around and leave when he spotted a young girl with a pushchair frantically trying to get their attention. 

Parking the car they rushed to her side. Ray got to her first. “Are you OK? What’s wrong?”

Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to talk. “I called you…you are the Detective and the Mountie, right?”

Nodding Ben replied, “Yes Ma’am we are. Can you tell us what is wrong?”

Looking around the young girl asked, “Can we go sit in that waiting room? It’s going to snow any minute and I feel like I am going to faint.”

Briefly glancing at each other Ben and Ray didn’t like it, but what if she was really sick? They couldn’t take the chance. 

Smiling at her to calm her Ray agreed. “Sure. Go on in, we can talk in there.”

No sooner had the door closed behind them than something was sprayed in their faces. It caused them to slowly fade into unconsciousness. Just before they completely blanked out they saw and heard the girl embrace a man and heard her giggling and saying, “Did I do good, baby?”

Kissing her soundly the man grinned. “Ya baby, you sure did.”

That was the last thing they saw before the darkness took over.


	5. Chapter 5

Ray was the first to wake. When he tried to move his hands he found that he couldn’t. He looked down and started panicking. He found that his arms were strapped to the table with his palms flat to the wood grain surface. 

Looking to his right Ray saw Ben with his head on the table. He noticed that Ben’s hands were loosely tied and, unlike his, they were strapped right up to the elbow.

Calling out to Ben to wake him Ray couldn’t keep the panic from his voice. “Ben, wake up! Ben! Wake up please!”

Ben came round slowly, groaning as he lifted his head to seek out Ray and the voice that was calling him. 

Ben’s voice was just above a whisper as he replied, “What happened, Ray?”

Looking around the room, Ray shook his head. “I don’t know. The last thing that I remember is that girl with the baby laughing with some guy.”

Ben’s head was much clearer now he was more awake. “I remember now,” he nodded. Then he saw that they were both tied to the table and he asked, “Do you know who has us here? Or why?”

Holding Ben’s gaze Ray shook his head. “I don’t know why, but I do have an idea who. I think it might be our ‘Card Killer’.”

Ben assessed the room and the situation. “We need a plan of action to get out of here,” he said. “Do you have any knives or sharp objects on you Ray?” 

Laughing, Ray replied, “No I left them in my other pants, sorry.”

Ben couldn’t help but look back with as straight a face as possible. “Well next time we will make sure you carry some in all your pants,” he said before laughing lightly.

Just before they could go on talking the door slammed open and in walked a lone, tall, dark figure.

Ray and Ben looked at each other and swallowed.

The tall figure walked with confidence. His voice had a Texan drawl to it. “Welcome Constable Fraser, Detective Kowalski. So glad you could make it, so good of you to join me.”

Fraser held the man’s gaze. “What is it that you want with us?”

Ray angrily added, “Who are you?”

Sitting back and crossing his feet the guy smiled. “What I want, Constable, you’ll find out in time and who am I? Well since you asked so nicely, Detective, I’ll tell you. I’m Dawson, but my friends call me Dusty. As you can tell from my accent I’m not from Chicago. I grew up in Dalton. I think that is all you need to know.”

Ray tried to move his arms, but the most he could do was wiggle his arms to keep the blood flowing. Spitting out his words he asked again, “What do you want, asshole?”

Grinning a toothy smile, Dawson leaned forward and rested his clasped hands in front of him on the desk. “I don’t like waiting for answers either, as you’ll be able to tell from here on out. What I want is to play a little game. A game of cards.”

Those words ‘a game of cards’ made their eyes go wide and they glanced at each other.

Staying cool Ray asked, “You are the card killer?”

Laughing now Dawson took a pack of cards from his pocket. “I love that name, ‘Card Killer’, it has a rather nice ring to it don’t you think?”

Shuffling the cards Dawson continued, “You see today we are going to play a little game. Going to do this a little different. So, Constable, I’m playing with you and for every game that you lose something will happen to Ray here. I’m going to call you Ray from now on.”

Trying to not let the worry show on his face Ray asked, “What will happen to me?”

An evil laugh escaped Dawson’s lips. “Let me tell you, or better yet, show you.”

Getting up Dawson moved to the corner of the room and pushed a covered trolley to where Ben and Ray sat. 

Sharing a nervous look with Ben, Ray asked, “What’s that?”

Dawson whipped off the cloth that covered the trolley to reveal a number of items that made no sense to either man, but did fill them both with fear. 

Waving a hand over the display Dawson explained, “You see Ray, as I told you Fraser and I will play a game of cards and for every game he loses an item from this trolley will be used on you. The item chosen will be up to the cards as well. Now doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Ray spat out his word in an angry tone. “Why are you doing this?”

Sitting back Dawson once again picked up the cards. “Frankly I was bored of the old game and I’ve watched the two of you trying to figure out what was going on. You look like fun guys so I thought, Dawson, why not play with them? So here we are.”

Glancing at them both Dawson gave an evil smile and slapped the cards on the table. “Well guys, let the games begin.”

Ray and Ben both swallowed. What was about to happen now they did not know.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawson spoke as he dealt the cards. “The game I think we will play is Blackjack or Twenty-One if you like. I don’t enjoy long games like poker; I find I can get bored. Well, why don’t we move along with the first game; this chatter could go on for far too long, as much as I am enjoying it an’ all.”

Fraser looked down at the cards in front of him. He was filled with dread and fear at the thought of picking them up because losing this game meant Ray getting hurt. Failure was not an option. 

Getting impatient Dawson urged, “Pick up the cards Fraser and play, or I will add more tools to the table. Your choice.”

Picking up the cards Fraser saw that he had eighteen. All he needed was three, a hard number from a large deck. Closing his eyes he willed the deck to be kind to him. 

Dawson picked first and added the card to the two in his hands. “Your turn, pick a card,” he told Fraser.

Picking a card Fraser didn’t even look at first, afraid of what he might see. Just before Dawson asked for them both to put the cards down to see what they both had, he stole a quick glance. 

Ray’s heart was hammering in his chest, worried as to what the outcome would be; it may lead to major pain for him.

Fraser and Dawson both lay their cards on the table face up at the same time. Relief swept over Fraser and Ray when they saw that Fraser had indeed won this game as he did the next two after that. 

Game four felt a little different, Fraser wasn’t sure why, but to his horror he lost the game.

The look of pure glee washed over Dawson’s face and it came through even stronger in his voice. “At last, we get to use the toys! Won’t that be fun, Ray?”

Ray was scared inside and angrily he spat out, “Bite me!”

Laughing now Dawson replied, “I might add that to the list, Ray.”

Turning his attention back to Fraser, Dawson waved a hand over the second deck of cards. “Pick a card and whatever number comes up we will use the tool that goes with that one. The best part that I forgot to tell you is that you, Fraser, will get to use it on Ray. Now won’t that be the best fun?”

Sensing that Fraser was going to refuse Dawson leaned forward whispering in a venomous voice, “If you don’t do it, I will have my body guard do it. He can be here in a flash. He will show no mercy and do it for longer and longer, so pick a card and get on with it.”

Glancing at Ray, Fraser spoke with his eyes waiting for the nod from Ray. When he finally got it Fraser picked a card.

Dawson cheered. “Yes! I was hoping that you would pick that card, it goes with the cheese grater and I’ve not used that one before. Well I have for cheese and other things you can grate, but not on skin. This should be fun.”

Dawson tapped his fingers on the table and thought for a moment. “Now where to use it on?” he said. “Oh, I think the right arm. You’d better do it right, or my guy will use it on his face. So, five up and down just like the number on the card, hard and fast. Now do it.”

Fraser’s hands trembled as he picked up the grater. With a gun pointed at Ray’s head and the threat of something worse if he didn’t do it, he had no choice. So making it as fast as possible he did what he was told and used the grater on Ray’s arm.

The pain was unlike anything Ray had ever felt, the tears streamed down his face and the cries of pain escaped his lips as he bit down, drawing blood. He felt like passing out from the searing pain that he felt.

Fraser felt like he would throw up, Ray’s arm looked so raw and bleeding, so he did. He would never forgive himself for it ever.

Over the next hour Fraser was made to use a number of items, including a hammer to smash Ray’s fingers on his left hand. Thankfully the grater was never used again. Each item was melted in the furnace after use so the evidence would be no more. 

On the last game Fraser noticed that Dawson messed with the cards. It was fast, but Fraser saw it and he lost that game as a result of it. That was the last straw.

This was it, he was taking control. Standing as best he could as he was still bound to the table, Fraser snapped, “You cheated, I saw you tamper with the cards, Dawson!”

Crossing his arms Dawson smirked, “OK, prove it, Mountie.”

Fraser saw an opening as Dawson’s concentration lapsed. Fraser knew that he would have to do something that he thought he would never have to do, but he knew he had to do it to save their lives. 

Fraser moved faster than he ever had before, using the cards to take out Dawson, slicing both wrists with the cards and causing him to drop the gun. 

Using one of the tools left on the table Fraser managed to free himself and Ray before moving to secure Dawson who lay bleeding on the floor.

Fraser spoke to Ray as he tied Dawson up. “Go call for back up and find me something to stop this bleeding. We want him alive and in jail for what he did.”

It was like time jumped and left gaps in their memories as Ray woke lying in a hospital bed with a sleeping Ben holding his hand. His arm was wrapped in a bandage and the other was in a cast. The burn marks on his thighs from the other stuff that Dawson did were also treated.

Using his free hand, even though it hurt, Ray combed his fingers through Ben’s hair. His heart went out to him. No one should have had to do what Ben had to do to him. The look on his face as he had to use each item had killed him inside. He prayed they would get through this together. Nothing was going to break them apart, ever.

Whispering to the sleeping man Ray said, “I love you, Ben.”


	7. Chapter 7

A sound at the door made Ray turn his head to see who it was. Poking his head around the door was Ray Vecchio.

Stepping into the room Ray made his way to where the other Ray lay on the bed. “How are you doing, Ray?”

Trying to smile, but failing, Ray replied, “Sore, worn out, plus I’m worried about Ben.”

Looking over the bed Ray Vecchio saw that Benny was fast asleep on a cot with tear tracks visible on his face.

Turning his head Ray also looked down from his bed at his Ben. “He cried himself to sleep. Ben is blaming himself for all of this.” Looking back at Ray he asked, “What is happing with Dawson?”

Ray Vecchio pulled up a chair and sat. “He is in custody and charged with all the murders and his kidnap of you guys and assault. I don’t think he will see daylight again. They picked up the girl who lured you. She was being blackmailed into helping so she will maybe get a light sentence and help once she is out.” 

Breathing a sigh of relief Ray Kowalski spoke, “Thank god for that. Talk about evil, you know. All we need to do now is convince Ben none of this is his fault.”

Shaking his head Ray sighed. “That will be hard and you know how Benny takes things to heart.”

Days passed and Ray was let out of hospital with strict instructions to rest and on how to care for his wounds. He was worried about Ben doing the mother hen thing and using that smelly stuff on him. 

Ben stood watching Ray getting comfortable on the couch before sitting next to him. He sat as if he was going to hurt Ray if he got too close. 

Patting the spot beside him Ray smiled. “Sit closer, Ben, I won’t break.”

Moving closer Ben found his hand taken by Ray’s. “I’m sorry, Ray. I am just afraid to hurt you again.”

A shudder went through Ben and his voice shook as he spoke. “Ray, I did all this to you. All your injuries I caused by my own hand.”

Tugging on Ben’s hand Ray’s voice was strong. “Ben, Ben, look at me. Look at me.”

Ben looked at Ray, his eyes shiny with tears.

Holding Ben’s hand Ray wiped the tears away. “Ben, you did not cause these. It was Dawson.” When Ben tried to speak Ray stopped him. “You didn’t. He had a gun to my head and if you didn’t do what you had to do he would have killed me. So this is nothing, you hear me? I love you and we will get through this together.”

Leaning forward Ray gave Ben a soft kiss, just a press of lips on lips, before resting his forehead on Ben’s. 

Ray Vecchio was right about Dawson as he was sentenced for a very long time without parole. Not that it would bring back those who were murdered and Ben and Ray were left with the scars both mental and physical, but justice was done for them all the same as he was to be punished. 

Looking across the courtroom Ray saw his best friends Benny and Ray holding each other. He smiled knowing, no matter what, nothing would tear them apart and he felt damn lucky for that. 

The End.


End file.
